Is There a Doctor in the TARDIS?
by Alphonso Rentorrier
Summary: After an encounter with Time Lord criminal the Rani, the Doctor finds that he is regenerating backwards into his other twelve incarnations. He and Clara must figure out how to stop the process before he regenerates into nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's bushy silver eyebrows knit as he looked at the screen. "We've got company."

Clara whipped around. "What kind of company? Daleks? Cybermen?"

The Doctor clicked a few buttons on the TARDIS's console and narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Neither. Looks like another TARDIS."

"Another TARDIS?" Clara asked as she approached the Doctor, her eyes wide.

"Well I'm not the only Time Lord anymore, Clara," the Doctor said. "Naturally, there's bound to be more than one TARDIS."

"Well whose could it be?" Clara asked.

Before the Doctor could answer, a female voice boomed through the TARDIS console room, as if being broadcasted from all around.

"Attention Doctor," the voice said. "This is the Rani. Surrender yourself or you will be taken by force. You have one minute to comply."

The Doctor's brow furrowed as his face took on a sour edge.

"Who's the Rani?" Clara asked.

"You're full of questions today," the Doctor remarked. "She's a Time Lord like me – well, technically Time _Lady_. Obsessed with science and experimentation."

"Never heard of her," Clara said.

"I'm sure I've mentioned her before."

"Never."

"Really? Well you must've forgotten. Your memory's not what it used to be."

"So what are we going to do?" Clara asked, ignoring that last remark.

The Doctor buttoned the top button on his dark coat. "Well if she wants me, she's going to have to work for it."

He gripped a lever. "Hold on."

He pushed it forward and the whole TARDIS rocked about. Clara clutched at the edge of the console as the vessel lurched forward at full speed. The Doctor kept his gaze locked on the screen, his wrinkled hands frantically flipping switches and clicking buttons.

"She seems to be locked onto us," he said as the TARDIS made a sharp right turn. "Don't know if we'll be able to shake her."

"Can't we just time travel?" Clara asked. "Like, escape to 15th century France or something?"

"It wouldn't do any good. She's got a time machine, too. She could just track our temporal signal and follow us."

Suddenly, a familiar groaning sound grazed Clara's ears: the TARDIS's trademark materialization noise. Only it sounded more distant and faded. She glanced up at the glowing glass pillar in the center of the console, but it was not moving, indicating that they were not travelling through time.

She turned her attention to the Doctor and realized that the noise was coming from _him_. The Time Lord looked at his hands in wide-eyed confused as his entire form flickered in and out with every wheezing groan.

Within a few seconds, he flickered out completely, leaving Clara alone in the console room.

Clara looked at the spot where the Doctor once stood, in horror and confusion, and uttered, "What the hell?"

The Doctor faded from his console room and found himself in an area just as spacious as the one he was just in. The entire room was dull grey and stone-like, and was bathed in a soft purple light. An arrangement of daises was set up around the room, upon which sat different rock and mineral samples. In the center was a console much like his TARDIS's, only it had shiny bumps running around the edge and a spiral-shaped center pillar.

The Doctor looked around the familiar-looking console room. "I can see you haven't redecorated after all these years."

"Why would I?" said a cold voice behind him.

The Doctor turned around and saw a dark-haired woman standing inside an arched doorway. She had high cheekbones and was dressed in a dark lavender coat with a red shirt underneath. Her cold, reptilian eyes mechanically scanned the Doctor as she sauntered towards him.

"Teleportation ray?" the Doctor asked.

"Not quite," the Rani answered. "I modified my TARDIS to lock onto your DNA to materialize you out of your TARDIS and into mine. So you could say, hardware wise, I've redecorated quite a bit."

She raised her hand, her middle finger touching her thumb. "Want to see what else I've done?"

She snapped her fingers and a small puffing noise sounded near the Doctor's head. He inhaled an unknown yellow gas and his head started swimming. The room turned black and the Doctor collapsed onto the ground.

The Doctor opened his eyes to a bright light above him. He tried to move his arms, but they were bound to the table he was laying on. He wiggled his legs and his head, but they were also incapacitated. He felt pressure on his face, appendages, and chest, and soon realized that there were wires attached to certain spots on his body.

A form walked into the Doctor's limited field of vision and looked down at him.

"You're awake," the Rani cooed. "Good. Now the procedure can begin."

"What procedure?" the Doctor asked. "What do you want from me?"

The Rani stalked around the table. "As you know, I've been trying to unlock further untapped potential and secrets of the Time Lord regeneration process. But each time, I have been able to discover nothing of use. I've recently been toying around with the possibility of altering the regeneration process so that it could be consciously controlled. If my experimentation is successful, I should be able to regenerate by body into any form I wish, from any future incarnation…or past one."

"That's madness!" the Doctor spat. "That would be impossible to accomplish!"

The Rani walked off to the side, out of the Doctor's vision. "Well, we're about to see."

She clicked something, and the wires attached to the Doctor hummed to life. The captive Time Lord was struck with immense pain, causing him to writhe around on the table and grit his teeth to fight back a scream. His body filled with heat, then cold. The source of the pain shifted from his chest to his head and then to his arms and legs. He felt his insides twist, churn, and crack, his vision becoming bleary and spotty. The light above him seemed brighter than it should have been, and for a moment the entire world took on a golden hue.

Then, the Doctor heard a noise that brought a smile to his face (as big a smile he could muster through all his pain): a groaning, wheezing noise. The TARDIS materialized a few meters from the table, and Clara burst from the door.

"How did you get in here?" the Rani cried as she marched towards Clara. "I will not let you stop the—"

Clara shut her up with a jab to her face, and the Rani crumpled to the floor. The Doctor's companion ran to his side and ripped the wires out from his body. The immense pain stopped, but the Doctor's insides still felt broken.

"Telepathic interface?" the Doctor asked as Clara went to work on his restraints. His Scottish voice sounded ragged with pain.

"Yep," Clara said, undoing his hands. "I just thought of you and the TARDIS brought me here."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been taking self-defense classes on the weekend. My free time doesn't revolve around you."

After she had finished with all of his restraints, Clara helped the Doctor to his feet, but he still needed to lean on her to stay upright. She threw an arm over his shoulder and helped him limp into the TARDIS.

Clara closed the door and the Doctor crashed into the console, clutching at his chest. He frantically clicked some buttons and pulled on a lever, and the TARDIS started groaning and wheezing. The center column rose and fell as the time machine dematerialized.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor gasped. "But it's better than here."

"Won't she catch up to us eventually?"

"Most likely." The Doctor grit his teeth in agony. "But it'll at least buy us some time."

He collapsed to the floor, and Clara ran over to him, crying his name. he held up a hand before she could reach him and sat up. Strangely enough, the pain rapidly started to decrease in his body.

"You know, I'm actually feeling a lot better now," the Doctor said, managing a smile.

But Clara continued to stare at him in wide-eyed horror. "Doctor…you're….you're…"

The Doctor looked at his hands: they were glowing with a golden light. The glow increased by the second and was starting to spread over his whole body.

"I'm regenerating," the Doctor said, standing up.

Tears formed in Clara's eyes. "No, no you can't do this. Not now."

"Looks like it," the Doctor said as his face was enveloped in light. "See you in the next life."

Clara was expecting an explosive regeneration, light shooting out of the Doctor's clothes in long beams. But instead, the regeneration was over in a short, brilliant burst of light.

The strangest part of the regeneration was that Clara _recognized_ the face in front of her.

The Doctor's old, owl-like face had been replaced with a young one with a big chin and coifed brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO:**  
 **After being captured by the Rani and used a test subject for her regeneration-themed experiments, the Doctor escaped back into his TARDIS with Clara, only for him to regenerate _backwards_ into his Eleventh body, to Clara's surprise.**

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Right then, let's see what we've got this time."

Clara stared deep into his face and covered her open mouth.

"What?" the Doctor asked. His Scottish accent was gone, too. "Don't tell me I'm deformed? Did the Rani alter my genetic code so that I'm a mutant now?"

Clara's hand dropped from her mouth. "It's you…" she finally managed to say.

"Well of course it's me," the Doctor said. "Who else would it be?"

He turned around and faced the monitor on his console, gazing into the semi-reflective surface. Once he saw his reflection, his face mirrored Clara's as he ran his fingers through his hair and around his face, as if inspected to make sure it was real.

"Oh…" the Doctor said. "It's _me_."

"How is this possible?" Clara asked. "You've regenerated _backwards_?"

"The Rani said that she was trying to find a way to control the regeneration process," the Doctor said, not taking his eyes off his reflection. "She mentioned that if the procedure on me worked, it would allow her to choose from any future or past regeneration to become. Looks like it worked – _Blimey!_ I forgot how big this chin was!"

Clara's mouth twitched in a small grin. "Okay. Well, is this permanent?"

The Doctor turned around to face her. "I'm not sure. Once the Rani finds us, we'll get some answers from her."

The Doctor unbuttoned his coat and looked down at his dark coat and vest. "You know, it feels like this outfit's missing something." He rapidly snapped his fingers as his eyes drifted to the ceiling, his mind working in overdrive.

He snapped loudly and pointed at Clara. "I know."

He turned on his heels and dashed off down a corridor. He returned a moment later wearing a deep purple bow tie.

He gestured to the garment. "There we go. Bow ties are still cool, right?"

Clara smiled. "Always."

The Doctor smiled back and approached the door. "Now then, let's see where exactly we've landed. Haven't said this in a while, but…Geronimo."

He opened up the door and exited the TARDIS, Clara following. Outside was a green field stretching as far as the eye could see. A few trees dotted the landscape, and a stone castle stood against the sky in the distance.

The Doctor sniffed the air. "Looks to be 13th-century…Scotland, I'd say."

"Are we safe hiding here?" Clara asked.

"Probably not," the Doctor answered. "She's most likely locked onto our temporal signal as we speak. But at least we have a nice landscape."

Suddenly, a different noise filled the air. It sounded much like the TARDIS's materialization noise, but instead of grating and wheezing, it sounded smooth.

Clara and the Doctor turned around as an object materialized next to the blue box of the TARDIS. Its form was hard to make out at first, but when it solidified, the object appeared as a tall stone rectangle, its edges roughly cut.

A door opened along the side and the Rani stepped out, her face filled with anger.

She stormed up in front of the Doctor and Clara and looked at both of their faces. "Where is the Doctor?"

The Doctor spread his hands. "You're looking at him."

The Rani's eyes widened and her think eyebrows shot up her forehead. "What?"

"Clearly you don't recognize this face," the Doctor said. "Your experiment worked, Rani. I've regressed to one of my previous regenerations. Now you're going to turn me back to normal, now."

The angry tone in the Doctor's voice barely made the Rani flinch. "And why would I do that, Doctor?" the Rani asked. "The process was interrupted by your _companion_ here." She spoke the word like it was poisonous.

"My experiment was left incomplete," she continued. "So you are going to get back on that operating table and let me finish, whether you co by choice or by force."

Suddenly, the Doctor's skin began to glow again with regeneration energy. His face lit up with satisfaction as he looked down at his glowing, shimmering body.

"You're regenerating again," Clara said.

"So I am." The Doctor looked at the Rani. "Looks like your little experiment was temporary, Rani."

As the golden light spread over his entire body, the Doctor said, "Here we go."

The regeneration was the same as before: a short, bright burst of light, and the Doctor stood with a new face.

But the face still wasn't the older face Clara was used to. His new face was thinner, with dark hair styled up in the front and long sideburns.

Clara recognized this face too, from an adventure where the Doctor met up with two of his past incarnations. This incarnation was known for wearing a pinstriped suit and converse shoes, but now he was still dressed in the Doctor's current dark navy ensemble.

"Well then," the Doctor said, turning to Clara. "Am I fixed?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "No, wait. I'm still not Scottish." His eyes widened. "Oh, wait! I know this voice!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket mirror. His eyes lit up in surprise – and what looked strangely like glee – when he looked at his reflection.

"Oh, this one again!" the Doctor said.

"I don't quite understand what's going on," the Rani said.

"It's another one of his older faces," Clara explained. "But other than that I'm still confused."

"There must still be a glitch in the experiment," the Rani said, scanning the Doctor's new face. "Your regenerative process is going in reverse because the process was incomplete, and it'll come at quicker intervals until you get down to your first body."

"What'll happen then?" Clara asked.

The Doctor looked at the Rani with demanding eyes. "Will I simply stay in that body forever?"

"I don't know," the Rani said.

"So are you going to fix this so that I can be normal again?" the Doctor asked.

"I can complete the experiment," the Rani said. "It should return you to the from you desire."

"But your experiment will be complete. You'll have the data you need."

"Naturally," the Rani said.

"In that case…" The Doctor leaned in and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Forget it."

The Rani arched her eyebrows and reached for something at her hip. "In that case, I shall take you by force. Again."

She grabbed something and lunged towards the Doctor, sticking something into his chest. There was an electronic buzzing coupled with the crackling of electricity, and the Rani convulsed before collapsing onto the ground.

Clara looked at the Doctor in shock as he smiled slightly at her. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, the end glowing with green light and buzzing.

The Doctor pulled his finger off the screwdriver's button. "Reversed the polarity on her stun-stick. She'll be out for a little bit."

"What are we going to do now?" Clara asked.

"Well…" The Doctor darted his eyes towards the large stone next to the TARDIS. "Her TARDIS is still here, and that machine she used on me is in her TARDIS. I say we infiltrate it and try and get me back to normal."

"Do we have to?" Clara asked coyly, eying the Doctor up and down. "This body's kinda cute."

The Doctor grinned ear-to-ear. "I know, right?"

He grabbed Clara's hand. "Come on. _Allons-y_."

The two of them ran towards through the door of the Rani's TARDIS and entered into her violet-lit console room. The Doctor loosened his bow tie and stuffed it into his pocket as they went. They ran down the corridor directly behind the center console and came to a fork in the hallway.

The Doctor looked left and then right, but he still seemed uncertain as to which way he should go.

"We should split up," the Doctor said. "We should be able to find the Rani's laboratory quicker that way. But don't stray too far. We still need to contact each other if one of us finds anything."

Clara nodded and as the Doctor let go of her hand. He sprinted down the left hallways while Clara escaped down the right one. A few doors lined both walls, and Clara looked into each one in search of the laboratory. The first one on her left led to a library, with skyscrapers of books leading to the seemingly endless ceiling. The next door was on he right, and it opened up to a completely white, sterile room with large roundels on the walls.

As Clara descended further down into the hallway, each door she entered resulted in disappointment. She discovered a kitchen, a room covered entirely in wall-to-wall monitors, and a swimming pool that seemed to stretch into infinity. But still, there was no laboratory to be found.

It wasn't until she reached the end of the hallway, before it took a sharp left turn, that she found the room in question. The operating table was in the center of the room, the wires from the console at the side still strung out onto the floor. Along the walls were various other machines and devices, from large television screens to machines that looked like heart monitors and message chairs, but Clara was sure that each one was deadly.

A smile crossed her face as she peaked out of the doorway. "Doctor!" she hollered down the hall. "Doctor, come quick! I've found it!"

The Doctor's figure appeared down the hallway as he sprinted towards her.

"You've found it?" he called. "Fantastic!"

But the Doctor's voice had changed again, and now he seemed to be speaking with a Northern accent. As he got closer, Clara saw that his appearance had changed again, too. He now had a large nose and ears that stuck out from the side of his head, and his dark hair was now cut close to his scalp.

He approached Clara and smiled like a madman: wide eyes and all teeth. "Is it through here?" he asked, pointing.

Clara stared at his new (or rather, old) face with confusion. "You've changed again."

"Well don't seem so disappointed about it," the Doctor said. He pushed past Clara and entered the laboratory.

The Doctor went straight for the machine by the table and started scanning it with his screwdriver.

"I don't know why," the Doctor said, "but this version of the sonic feels off in these hands."

Clara was about to say something, but the Doctor cut her off when he held up his screwdriver and viewed the results of the scan.

"Oh, that's brilliant," the Doctor said as he started to pace the room. "That's really, really rather brilliant of her."

"What is it?" Clara asked, approaching the Time Lord. "Doctor?"

"Hm?" The Doctor looked up at her, as if he had just remembered she was there. "Oh right, yes. This machine seems to be an altered version of a chameleon arch."

The Doctor said nothing else, but Clara was still in the dark. "And that is?" she asked.

"It's a Gallifreyan machine used to modify biology," the Doctor explained. "Essentially, it can be used to change the species of whoever uses it. I've used one to temporarily become human once and so has the Master. But the Rani had modified this one so that it can alter regenerations in Time Lord biology."

"So can we use this one to fix you?" Clara asked.

The Doctor sucked in air sharply. "See the thing is, I don't exactly know how this thing works. And I can't exactly trust the Rani to help me."

"So what now?" Clara asked. "You just keep backwards-regenerating until…something happens."

"I've got a chameleon arch on the TARDIS," the Doctor said. He held up his sonic screwdriver and grinned. "And now that I've scanned the Rani's machine, I know exactly how to make one of my own."

"Or, rather, you could get back on that table, and let me finish."

The Doctor and Clara turned to the new speaker and saw the Rani standing in the doorway, a deadly laser rifle in her hands.

"You know I can't let you do that, Rani," the Doctor said, stepping forward. "That kind of power, you'd abuse it."

"The Time Lords never thought to tap into that kind of potential," the Rani stated. "But I did. I'm simply doing this in the name of curiosity."

"Somehow, I don't quit believe that," the Doctor said. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the altered chameleon arch, and the machine exploded into bright sparks.

"No!" the Rani said, running towards the machine. "What have you done?"

The Doctor pushed the Rani into the table. "Run!" he yelled at Clara.

He grabbed his companion's hand and dragged her down the hallway. Their heels clicked loudly against the metal floors. After a moment, lasers started coming from behind them and narrowly avoiding their faces before exploding into the walls around them.

The duo made it to the console room and dashed for the door. Clara exited before the Doctor, and before he closed the door to the TARDIS, he aimed his screwdriver at the console, causing the time machine to start to materialize.

The Doctor caught a glimpse of the Rani's surprised, angry face as he closed the door and let the TARDIS blink out of time.

"Where did you send her, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"I don't quite know," the Doctor said with a shrug. "But it'll take her a while to find us."

The Doctor opened the door to his own TARDIS and he and Clara entered.

Just as the door closed, the Doctor's body began to glow with golden regenerative energy again.

The Doctor looked at his glowing hands with annoyance. "Really? Right now?"

The Time Lord exploded in a short, bright burst, and emerge with a new face again. This one Clara also recognized; it was the third Doctor from the adventure with the three Doctors. This one looked older than the incarnation she was used to, with a grey beard and his face mapped with wrinkles. His hair was styled with a small tuft in the front, much like the incarnation of the Doctor Clara found cute.

As the Doctor felt his face, Clara cracked a smile. "You're Captain Grumpy now."

The Doctor gave her a furrow-browed look. "'Captain Grumpy?' Is that what I seriously called myself?"

He shrugged. "Oh no matter. We must be off."

He clicked a few buttons on the console and pulled a lever. The TARDIS groaned and the center column rose and fell.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked.

"To find the first component we need for modifying the chameleon arch," the Doctor answered. "I don't have any of the necessary pieces I need on the TARDIS, so we'll need to…borrow them from different sources."

"And by 'borrow' you mean 'steal,'" Clara said.

The Doctor grinned, sending smile-wrinkles to curve around his mouth. The TARDIS stopped materializing, and the Doctor turned to the door.

"Here we are," the Doctor said. "Let's make this quick."

He opened the door, and he and Clara stepped out into a shining hallway, flashing red lights lighting the area. A buzzing alarm echoed down the halls, and what sounded like muffled explosions rocked the walls.

"Where are we now?" Clara asked.

"On a 34th century spaceship in the Meldaan system," the Doctor said. "And it appears to be under attack."

"So make it quick, like you said," Clara said.

The Doctor nodded. "We'll need to find the maintenance room. Let's go."

The Doctor and Clara ran down the hallway, hand-in-hand, as the Time Lord darted his eyes from door to door, looking for the maintenance room.

Eventually, he stopped in his tracks. "This one."

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door and is slid open. Instead of the cramp maintenance room Clara expected, the inside was a large room where people dressed in military fashion sat at various stations, pressing buttons and yelling orders frantically. At the front wall was a large viewing screen, on which could be seen a fleet of saucer-like ships open-firing on the spaceship.

Many of the crewmembers turned to look at the Doctor and Clara, and whom Clara assumed was the captain stood up and bellowed at them, "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry," the Doctor said. "Wrong room."

"Sir!" one of the crewmembers yelled as he looked at a console screen. "Incoming projectile."

The captain locked his eyes on the viewing screen. "Brace for impact! Shields at one hundred percent!"

A torpedo-like projectile rocketed from the lead saucer ship and headed straight for the ship. It looked like it was about to collide directly with the viewing screen.

"Oh dear," the Doctor said, pulling out his screwdriver and aiming it at the doorway. The door slid closed and the Doctor grabbed Clara and pulled her down the hallway.

Suddenly, there was a bright burst of light as the door to the bridge exploded, taking part of the wall with it. The Doctor dove onto the floor and covered Clara with his body as the shrapnel from the door flew over their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO:**  
 **While the Doctor continues to regenerate backwards, he and Clara devise a plan to alter the Doctor's chameleon arch to stop the reverse-regeneration process. Currently in the body of his War Doctor incarnation, the time travellers arrive on a future spaceship in search of the first necessary part, only to encounter a massive explosion when the ship comes under attack.**

* * *

Clara sat up and saw the flaming wreckage of the bridge through the hole blown through the wall. Dead bodies were strung everywhere, and the only thing keeping everything from being sucked into the vacuum of space was one of the saucer ships docking up to the open hole in the bridge.

The Doctor pulled his head up, and Clara now saw that he had changed his face again. He was now much younger and had wavy, shoulder-length brown hair. Clara rationalized that she had missed this latest regeneration in the explosion.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his long hair and smiled. "Right, just as well. That last body wasn't very much suited for running."

"SEEK AND LOCATE SURVIVORS," a robotic voice shouted from within the destroyed bridge. "ALL HUMANS MUST BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

The Doctor and Clara both recognized that shrill, grating drone. "Oh no," the Doctor said as he got to his feet.

"WAIT!" another similar voice said. "MY SENSORS ARE INDICATING A TIME LORD IN THE AREA."

As the Doctor helped Clara get up, a group of Daleks hovered out from the bridge, the fires flickering off of their copper domes. Their heads swiveled around and locked onto the Doctor and Clara with their glowing blue eyestalks.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" one of the Daleks exclaimed. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE PREDATOR OF THE DALEKS! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"Well," the Doctor said, grabbing Clara's hand, "time to break in this new body."

He sprinted down the hallway, taking Clara with him. The duo left the slow-moving Daleks behind him, but the dome-shaped killers still pursued them with laser shots and cries of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

The were nearing the end of the hallway when the wall in front of them slid open and a platoon of heavily-armed soldiers exited in a shimmering beam of light.

One of the soldiers at the head of the group pointed his gun defensively. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Escaping the Daleks," the Doctor said quickly. "They're coming this way."

As if on cue, the Daleks' screeching voices got louder as they approached.

"Battle positions, men!" the lead soldier said as the group bounded further down the hall. "Leave no survivors!"

As the soldiers charged and open-fired on the incoming invaders, the Doctor and Clara slipped into the chamber in the wall. The top and bottom were decorated in shimmering roundels, and a multi-buttoned control panel was beside the door.

"Teleportation elevator," the Doctor said as he ran his hand along the many buttons. "Very _Star Trek_. Now let's see…Where's maintenance at?"

"Doctor?" Clara asked with urgency. "The Daleks? Hurry?"

As the sounds of lasers and Dalek cries got closer, the Doctor found the button he was looking for. "Ah, here it is!"

He pressed the button and everything around the two travellers turned white and shimmering. Clara felt her insides jump into her throat for a second before the ride was over.

The light faded and they exited the elevator into a large room filled with grey-garbed officers. In the center of the room was a massive generator, and people worked at various stations, tweaking and modifying futuristic machinery.

The Doctor ran into the room and shouted, "The Daleks have breached the ship! Everyone head for the escape pods! It's your only chance for survival!"

The room erupted in a panic as engineers bolted for the elevator. Flashes of light carried them away in large numbers until the room was empty save for the Doctor and Clara. The only sound came from the whirring and clinking of the machines.

"We've only got a short while," the Doctor said as he started searching about the room. "Fortunately for us, Daleks can't really work elevators, but there's more than one way of getting down here."

As the Doctor tipped over boxes and scanned machines with his sonic screwdriver, Clara asked, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"An overclocker," the Doctor stated. "It overclocks things; modifies things past their potential."

"I got that," Clara said, meandering over to a table. "But what does it look like?"

"Well, it'll look somewhat like a bended pipe," the Doctor said as he rummaged around a desk. "Only it'll most likely have an electronic counter and ends that you can plug into machines."

"Like this?" Clara held up a machine that looked exactly like the Doctor had described.

He whipped around and darted for her. "Clara Oswald, I could kiss you," he said, snatching the device out of her hand.

"Maybe later," Clara remarked. "We should get out of here first—"

"THE DOCTOR HAS BE LOCATED!" a Dalek voice sounded.

The travellers turned to see a group of Daleks entering the room through a manual entrance, blasting lasers from their arms.

"Well, our job is done here," the Doctor said. He gripped Clara's hand and dashed into the elevator.

The Time Lord clicked the button for the top floor just as a Dalek shrieked, "THE DOCTOR IS ESCAPING! EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE ELEVATOR!"

The Doctor and Clara teleported away and wound up back on the top floor. They leapt out and dashed down the hallway. They rounded a corner and the TARDIS appeared in their vision.

As they neared the time machine, the Doctor's skin started to glow. He didn't stop running, but as he continued, he looked to be in pain.

"Come on," the Doctor grunted to himself. "Almost there."

Clara threw open the TARDIS door and she entered. The Doctor's regeneration exploded and he flopped into the time machine.

Clara moved to help the Doctor up, but he managed to upright himself before she could get any closer. His new form had a wider, mousy face and dark, receding hair. He appeared shorter than he hid before.

"You okay?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, closing the door. "Word of caution: Don't regenerate and run at the same time."

While the Daleks' cries echoed outside the TARDIS, the Doctor frantically pressed buttons and pulled levers on the console.

"Clara," he ordered. "This is very important. In that closet over there, there is a box on the bottom of the shelf. I need you to bring it to me."

Clara vanished down the corridor as the Doctor worked on the console. The TARDIS began to dematerialize as the machine wheezed and groaned.

Clara reappeared a moment later carrying a small velvet box. "This one, Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said, taking the box. "Thank you, my dear."

He opened the box and produced a light-colored panama hat. He placed it on his head and curled the brim upward. He grinned as he viewed his reflection in the monitor.

"Really?" Clara asked.

"I needed a hat," the Doctor said defensively. "I'm _balding_ now, Clara."

Clara rolled her eyes. "So what's next?"

"Now we need a molecular stabilizer," the Doctor explained. "They're commonly found in technologies used by Cronitites, a close cousin of the Carrionites. I know where we can find one."

"So where are we off to?"

The TARDIS stopped wheezing. "16th century Germany," the Doctor said.

* * *

"Please, Witch Heziah," Jakob pleaded on his knees. "Have mercy, for I am unable to pay you this month."

Heziah rubbed her gnarled chin and moved her fingers up her bumpy staff. "You disappoint me, Jakob. For that, I must punish you."

Jakob back up in her small hut, his feet crunching against the straw floor. "No please, mighty witch! Have mercy!"

Heziah lowered the end of her staff at the boy. "You are hereby punished by the Great Witch Heziah! For your insolence, you shall spend the rest of your days as a measly toad!"

The end of her staff erupted in light and enveloped Jakob. He yelped out in pain as his form twisted and shifted, shrinking down until he had become a warty toad. He hopped to the side of the room, croaking sadly.

Heziah cackled to herself, but her laughter was cut off when her hut filled with an awful groaning sound. Wind kicked up from seemingly nowhere as a blue box slowly flickered into existence before her. Her dark soul filled with dread.

When the box had fully materialized, two beings exited it: a short, mousy man dressed in a dark coat and vest, and a young girl with dark hair dressed in a skirt.

Heziah hissed at them and waved her staff. "Be gone, Time Lord! Your Time War destroyed my planet, and I will not have you bring that breed of destruction to my new home!"

"If you know what I am, then you know the kind of power I bring," the Doctor said. "So I would think it wise of you to give me exactly what I want before the full wrath of a Time Lord is wrought upon your house." He held out his open hand. "Your staff, please."

Reluctantly and with a sneer on her face, Heziah handed the Doctor her staff. The Doctor ran his screwdriver along the length of the staff until he opened a panel on one of the staff's bumps. He buzzed his screwdriver inside the crevice and pulled out a small, dowel-like device.

"Here we are," the Doctor held up the object and handed the staff back to the Cronitite. "That's all I needed. That staff won't work properly until you get a new molecular stabilizer."

Heziah looked at her staff and snarled at the Time Lord.

Suddenly, the door to the hut exploded open, taking much of the wall attached with it. The Doctor and Clara ducked behind the TARDIS, and Heziah shrieked and leapt behind a chair.

The Doctor and Clara peered through the thinning smoke and saw a small army of Daleks, standing silent with smoking gunsticks pointed at them. Among the army, there was also a tall stone rectangle and a humanoid woman, pointing an equally deadly looking weapon.

"Surrender, Doctor," the Rani said. "Or be exterminated."

The Doctor stepped out from the protection of the TARDIS. "You've allied yourself with the Daleks? Wouldn't you rather experiment on them?"

"I've allowed the Daleks use of my TARDIS and the promise that they can exterminate the Doctor," the Rani said. "But they must let me capture you alive and let me finish experimenting first."

"Devil!" Heziah shrieked. "You've brought the hell of the Time War to here!"

"Oh, do shut up!" the Rani snapped. She turned back to the Doctor. "Now, will you come willingly, or will we have to set fire to this pathetic planet?"

The Doctor paused in thought, puckering his lips and staring into the Rani's cold eyes. Slowly, he raised his hands in surrender and stepped towards her. Clara followed and mimicked the Time Lord.

"Do your worst," the Doctor said.

The Rani smirked. "I intend to."


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO**  
 **The Doctor (in his Eighth body) and Clara find their component on the spaceship and escape the clutches of the Daleks, just as the Doctor regenerates again. Now in the body of his Seventh incarnation, the TARDIS lands in 16th century Germany in search of the next part. But the Doctor and Clara are ambushed and captured by the Rani, who has allied herself with the Daleks.**

* * *

The Doctor and Clara soon found themselves chained to a dungeon wall by shackles, the Rani and the Daleks pacing before them. The Doctor had changed faces again as they were held prisoner. His new body had an impish face and a head full of blonde curls. He had by this time lost his panama hat.

The Rani approached the Doctor with the stun-stick. "Are you ready for your procedure, Doctor?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Not really. But I assume you'll continue regardless."

The Rani chuckled. "I must say, it's rather nice to have you revisiting forms that I am already familiar with.

She lightly touched the stun-stick to the Doctor's shoulder and sent a small shock through his body. The Doctor vibrated and gritted his teeth, tensing in his shackles.

"THE DOCTOR MUST BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED," a Dalek said, approaching the Rani. "WHY DO YOU TOY WITH HIM?"

"I told you, I need him for experimentation," the Rani said, turning to face the alien. "We have to wait for the chameleon arch to repair itself. And if you still want use of my TARDIS _and_ the Doctor's head, you will do exactly as I say."

"IT IS NOT WISE TO THREATEN A DALEK," the Dalek warned.

"While you still need my skills," the Rani said, "you will do exactly as I say."

"They're _Daleks_ ," the Doctor said. "The only reason they're working with you is just so that they can betray you later."

The Rani turned to face the Doctor.

"Oh what?" the Doctor said. "Am I the only one here that thought of that? The Daleks' only goal in life is extermination of all non-Dalek life. Do you honestly believe that they would not have an ulterior motive here?"

"I am in power here, Doctor," the Rani hissed.

"YOU HAVE NEVER HAD POWER," the head Dalek said.

The Rani turned to face it. "Excuse me?"

"DALEKS WOULD NEVER BE SUBSERVIENT TO A TIME LORD. YOU AND THE DOCTOR SHALL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED."

"Oh, and let's not place the Rani completely in the innocent," the Doctor said. "After all, she was planning on using you in experimentation after this whole ordeal."

"You have no proof," the Rani hissed.

"You're willing to go halfway across the universe for the sake of an experiment. That's all the proof I need."

"DALEKS ARE NOT TO BE PIGS FOR EXPERIMENTATION," the head Dalek shrieked.

"You cannot trust the word of the Doctor," the Rani said. "Every word he says is lies."

"HE WAS CORRECT ABOUT THE DALEK BETRAYAL. LOGICALLY, HE IS CORRECT ABOUT YOURS."

The Rani raised her laser gun. "You may try a betrayal. I've killed Daleks before, and I shall kill Daleks again."

"AND I HAVE MASSACRED TIME LORDS BEFORE. THE FIRST SHOT MUST BE FIRED."

The end of the Rani's laser erupted and blasted a hole in the Dalek's casing, sending sparks flying from the cybernetic shell. The other Daleks turned on the Time Lady and started firing at her with cries of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

But the Rani was prepared, as she sidestepped and dodged the Daleks' beams, sending them exploding into their fellow members. She fired her own weapon in between dodges and incapacitated a few other Daleks.

As the battle waged on before them, Clara fidgeted nervously as she dreaded any of the deadly beams coming towards her. The Doctor seemed calm, and in the blink of an eye, he managed to slip out of his shackled and head over to Clara. He quickly undid her chains and ordered her to run.

The Doctor and Clara sprinted through the dungeon, ducking and dodging the battle between the Daleks and the Rani. They ran up a tall staircase and exited into the ruins of a castle. They worked their way out of the wreckage and found the Doctor's TARDIS not too far away, standing within Heziah's half-destroyed hut.

"Did you just turn the Daleks and the Rani against each other?" Clara asked.

"Indeed," the Doctor replied. "I knew that both the Rani and the Daleks would both be out for themselves. I simply needed to reveal this in order to accelerate the breakdown of this alliance. I also needed a distraction in order to escape. Those shackles are child's play to someone who trained alongside Houdini."

The two travellers approached the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the door.

"Typical Time Lord!" Heziah cried from her hiding place. "Destroying homes and then fleeing as if nothing happened!"

"Honestly, do you ever shut up?" the Doctor snapped as he stepped into the TARDIS with Clara.

The Doctor approached the console and clicked in the next destination.

"One more component to go," the Doctor said.

"Which is?" Clara asked.

"A machine of this caliber of power needs a powerful conductor, and the only element that could possibly serve this purpose would be Shimmerian diamond."

"And where will we find that?" Clara asked.

The Doctor pulled down on a lever and activated the TARDIS's materialization.

"The British crown jewels," the Doctor answered.

Clara raised an eyebrow and was about to question this, but she decided against it. "So what, we're going to break into the Tower of London?"

The Doctor traipsed to the door. "Not quite."

He reached into the box on the door and pulled out a telephone. He dialed a number and waited a few seconds for an answer.

"Kate Stewart!" he said into the phone. "This is the Doctor." He paused. "Well run my voice through a recognizer, you'll find me there. Listen, I need access into the Tower of London. I don't have much time to explain, but it involves a renegade Time Lord and me regenerating backwards. Thank you."

The Doctor hung up the phone and headed back to the console as his skin started to glow.

* * *

The TARDIS blinked into existence in front of the entrance to the Tower of London, the guards at the door barely blinking at it. A few of the spectators in the area glanced at the materializing police box, but the TARDIS's perception filter caused their minds to disregard it within a second.

The TARDIS fully appeared and the door opened. The Doctor exited, with a different face again. This one still had blonde hair, but it was straight and combed into a stylish part. He had a pleasant, open face and a strong chin, and the look on his face meant business. Clara exited the TARDIS right behind him.

The two travellers marched up to the guards. "The Doctor and Clara Oswald," the Doctor said quickly. "UNIT clearance one-seven-eight-six-five—"

"We know your face," one of the guards said. "You have clearance."

The Doctor nodded as he and Clara entered the Tower.

"Couldn't we have just materialized inside of the Tower?" Clara asked.

"I'd rather do this legally at the moment," the Doctor said as they fast-walked down a hallway. "Had we materialized inside, we'd most likely incur the wrath of the police, and we don't have time for that. Better to play it safe."

Clara smiled. "Not used to you playing it safe. Is this what this incarnation was like?"

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled. "More or less."

They rounded a few more corners until they wound up at the entrance of another room guarded by a few guards.

"I'm assuming you know my face, too?" the Doctor asked.

The guards answered by stepping aside.

The Doctor grinned. "Good old Kate," he mused.

The time travellers entered the room and viewed the large glass case, which held the exalted British crown jewels. The glittering golden crow, scepter, and globe sat on soft velvet pedestals, their large incrusted gems shimmering in the bright light of the room.

"I've never visited the crown jewels," Clara said, breathless.

"I have," the Doctor said. "I was there when they were formed. Beautiful process."

"So which one's the diamond?"

The Doctor pointed at the crown, smudging his finger on the glass. "That big gem there, in the middle."

"How are we going to get it?" Clara asked.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver in response. "Do you even have to ask?" he said with a smile.

The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the glass and activated it, sending a shrill buzz through the room. The front of the glass exploded into minute shatters and clattered to the floor.

The guards at the door flinched and whipped their heads around.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry. Official Time Lord business. Send the bill to me."

He reached into the case and sonicked around the edge of the front gem of the crown. It loosened, and the Doctor held the impressive jewel before Clara. He smiled into the reflective surface of the gem.

Suddenly, the Doctor's skin started glowing gold. The light reflected off the gem and sent long beams skittering around the room.

The regenerative explosion happened, and the Doctor stood with a new face again. This one had large expressive eyes filled with madness and a mop of brown curls on his head. He also appeared considerably taller.

He ran his finger across his long nose. "We're getting close now." His new voice was deep and rich.

"To what?" Clara asked.

"The end, to my first regeneration. We won't have much time now."

The Doctor and Clara ran from the room as the Time Lord pocketed the Shimmerian diamond. They retraced their steps and sprinted down the hallways as they made their way out of the Tower of London.

As soon as they exited the Tower, the Doctor and Clara froze in their tracks.

The Rani stood in front of the TARDIS, her own time machine parked right next to it. Her clothes were covered in scorch marks and tears, a trophy from a mighty battle. Her eyes were filled with almost as much madness as the Doctor's.

"You're not getting away this time, Doctor," she warned.


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO:**  
 **In his Sixth body, the Doctor turns the Daleks and the Rani against each other and escapes with Clara to the Tower of London, where the final component lies with the Crown Jewels. After regenerating two more times, the Doctor (now in his Fourth body) and Clara encounter the Rani outside the Tower, and she does not look happy.**

* * *

"Rani?" the Doctor said, surprised. "You survived the Daleks?"

The Rani shrugged. "I simply made them destroy each other. And in case you were wondering, Doctor, I managed to get my sample from them."

The Doctor stepped in front of Clara. "You know I'll never help you, Rani. So you might as well give up."

"Oh no, Doctor. I've still got an ace in the hole." She approached the Doctor's TARDIS. "Unless you willingly help me and deliver to me the components you've stolen, I'll take your TARDIS hostage."

"You don't have a key," the Doctor said.

The Rani reached into her coat and pulled out a long, thin device. She clicked a button on it and aimed it at the box's lock, sending a high buzzing through the air. The door clicked and opened on its own.

The Rani smirked as she placed one foot inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor's wide eyes widened further. "Sonic screwdrivers work on TARDIS locks?" He whipped around to face Clara. "Did you know this?"

Clara shrugged. "Why are you asking me? You're the Time Lord."

"Choose, Doctor," the Rani said. "Give me the components or forfeit your TARDIS."

"Why do you need the components?" the Doctor asked. "You said that your chameleon arch was repairing itself."

"I can't have you modifying your own now. I'm the only one who will have this power."

The Rani took another step inside the TARDIS, but the Doctor took a step forward himself.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "I'll give you the components. But I'll need to enter the TARDIS. I've kept them hidden away in a secret place."

The Doctor stepped toward the TARDIS and the Rani allowed him to enter. The two of them stepped into the console room and the Doctor looked around.

"It's down this way," the Doctor said, pointing to a corridor.

"Don't try anything, Doctor," the Rani warned. "Or your—"

"Yes yes, I know," the Doctor said. He walked forward and disappeared into the corridor.

He returned a moment later carrying a small, oblong box. It was filled with various items, old and new, many of them alien technologies, and the Rani looked hungrily into the box.

The Doctor set the box on the console. "Let's see…" He dug around in the box until he pulled out a wrist strap device. "Here's the first one."

He handed the Rani the device, which she looked at in confusion. "A vortex manipulator?" she asked.

"I know it's an odd choice for an altered chameleon arch," the Doctor said. "But I find that the vortex manipulator's temporal circuits work better in locking the time-strewn regenerations in place. But be very careful, that one's damaged quite a lot."

The Rani gingerly held the device in her hand and looked it over as the Doctor rummaged around in the box some more.

"Ah, here we are," the Doctor said. He pulled out a bizarre, mismatched device that appeared to be a cell phone with a thick battery attached to it with copper wires. Two prongs extended from the end and had a small green diode between them.

The Rani wrinkled her nose at the device. "What, exactly, is that?"

"It's a sonic probe," the Doctor explained, holding the probe up to the Rani. "Observe."

He clicked a button on it and a shrill buzz filled the air, the diode on the probe lighting up. The small screen on the vortex manipulator lit up blue and the device sparked to life.

In a flash of light, the Rani disappeared from the TARDIS, the last look the Doctor got of her being her angry face.

The Doctor placed the sonic probe back into the box and chuckled to himself, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Thank you, Amy."

The Doctor started towards the door, but stopped once he saw that his hands were glowing. He burst with light, and a new Doctor emerged. He now had silver hair and a hooked nose, but remained the same height.

He crossed to the door and exited. "Well, now that _that's_ taken care of…"

Clara looked his new form up and down. "Doctor, what happened in there?"

"I tricked her, Clara," the Doctor said. "I trick the Rani. I gave her a malfunctioning vortex manipulator and sent her on a one-way trip back in time without her TARDIS. She won't be bothering us for a long time."

Clara glanced over at the stone rectangle. "So what are we going to do with her TARDIS?"

"Already on it." The Doctor leaned back into the TARDIS and dialed the phone. "Kate, it's the Doctor again. Yes, I'm _that_ one now. I have a pickup for you at the Tower of London. It's another TARDIS; this one looks like a large stone. You might want to put it in the Black Archive. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and faced Clara. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Shimmerian diamond, tossing it in his hand and watching the sunlight glint off of its surface.

"Now then," the Doctor said, "before my regeneration number whittles down to one, let's get to work."

* * *

The Doctor and Clara went hard at work modifying the Doctor's chameleon arch. This machine looked different from the one the Rani used; while the Rani's was a table hooked up to a console, the Doctor's chameleon arch looked like a helmet hooked up to machinery in the ceiling.

The Doctor's fingers flew as he combined technologies together into his chameleon arch – technologies gathered during his temporal scavenger hunt as well as spare parts found around the TARDIS. His sonic screwdriver buzzed frantically as he fused the various components together. He even had Clara help him by chewing pieces of gum, which the Doctor then took and squished into tiny crevices on the machine.

During the Doctor's tinkering, he entered another regeneration, this time winding up as a shorter man with a mop of black hair. When he realized what his new form was, he seemed to fly into a panic, attaching objects to the machine in a more rapid fashion.

"Oh dear, oh me," the Doctor said. "We must work faster, much faster. We only have one more regeneration to my final form – or rather, my _first_ form. Oh my giddy aunt…"

The Doctor added more and more to the chameleon arch, ordering Clara to help him as he became more neurotic. He wrung his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, muttering to himself as he did so. Clara was starting to become concerned for the Doctor's sanity by this point.

After a while, the Doctor stood up and flipped the sonic screwdriver in his hand. "There," he said with a smile. "Finished."

The chameleon arch was essentially the same form that it was before: a helmet attached to the ceiling by wiring and machinery. After the Doctor's copious tinkering, it was now bulkier, with several more wires running through it and devices tacked on. A few of these devices stuck out from the machine at odd angles, some of them spinning or blinking.

As the Doctor beamed at his creation, his skin started glowing again. The Time Lord looked down at him golden, shimmering with a look of great concern.

"Oh, no, no, no," the Doctor said as his regeneration kicked in.

After the brief explosion of light, the Doctor emerged as a much older man with a high forehead and white hair that was longer in the back. He had a round, warm face that reminded Clara of a kindly grandfather, but currently, that warm face was stricken with panic.

"Quickly, my girl!" the Doctor said as he hurriedly approached the machine. "We must get me into the chameleon arch! I can't spend much time in my first form! Oh, I'd forgotten how horribly un-nimble this body was…"

Clara helped the elderly Doctor into the machine, strapping the helmet portion of the chameleon arch onto his wrinkled head.

"There's a switch on the TARDIS, just over there," the Doctor explained. "Pulling that will activate the arch. I may scream out in pain, but that's normal. Do not stop the process under any circumstances."

Clara rushed to the TARDIS console and readied her finger at the very switch the Time Lord referred to.

Before she could pull it, she turned back to her time-travelling friend. "Doctor?"

The Doctor turned his head towards her, which wasn't easy because of the helmet. "Hm?"

"In case this doesn't work," Clara said, her voice beginning to quiver. "It was nice knowing you. All of you."

The Doctor smiled, and the grandfatherly image returned. "Same to you, my dear."

Clara smiled back, then mustered all of her strength and threw the switch.

The chameleon arch hummed and crackled with electricity, and just as the Doctor had predicted, he screamed out in agony. He gripped the sides of the helmet until his knuckles turned white. It was almost too much for Clara to bear, watching an old man scream in pain as God-knows-whatever that machine was doing to him.

But the Doctor's screaming died down, and his face took on an almost serene image once his skin started glowing gold. Then, in rapid succession, his face and body began to change repeatedly as he went through his thirteen regenerations, from Grandpa, to Beatles-Hair, to Big-Nose, to Wild-Eyes, to Blondie 1, to Blondie 2, to Balding-Hair, to Long-Hair, to Captain Grumpy, to Big-Ears, to Sideburns, to Chinny, and then finally, to Eyebrows.

Clara's Doctor gasped and clutched at his hearts as he pulled the helmet off and stumbled out of the chameleon arch. Clara launched forward to keep him from falling to the floor, keeping his relatively upright.

"Doctor?" Clara said. "Are you okay?"

"Well, let me check." The Doctor ran his fingers over his face and body. "Arms. Legs. Hearts. Kidneys. Nose. Eyes. Eyebrows! Scottish! It worked!"

He laughed and picked Clara up in a tight hug, causing her to laugh along with him.

"I thought you weren't a hugging person?" she asked.

The Doctor put her down and looked at her in confusion. "Was that a hug? Sorry. Won't happen again."

"No, it's…fine," Clara said as the Doctor returned his attention to the TARDIS console.

The Doctor cleared his throat and pulled on a lever, darting his eyes around the room as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"So, after that whole debacle, I'd say we're in need of a vacation. 15th century France sounds nice. Or maybe the aromatherapy dens of Yegros Alpha. Or perhaps—"

The Doctor's thought was cut off when a wheezing, grating noise filled the console room. It sounded just like the TARDIS's materialization noise, but it was almost like there were _two_ sets of noises.

Clara and the Doctor turned in unison to see an image begin to take shape within the console room. It was blue and boxy, and had a bright flashing light on top. The words "POLICE BOX" glowed from the top edge, and in a few moments, another TARDIS was inside of the TARDIS.

As the Doctor's brow furrowed and his eyes bugged, the door to the box opened up. A red-haired man stepped out, dressed in a grey blazer and a goldenrod sweater vest. He had a bowler hat on his head, and he looked around the console room with as much confusion and concern as the Doctor.

He looked into the Doctor's eyes and nearly jumped.

"Sorry," the red-haired Doctor said. "Is this the wrong time?"

 **THE END**


End file.
